Pitch Ice
by cdgnerd1
Summary: Jack seeks out Pitch and shows him exactly what he has to offer, show pitch chose to join the guardians Warnings manXman, smut, hurt pitch/comfort jack, DOM pitch/sub jack, BDSM themes, graphic smex
1. Chapter 1

Jack knew he had been moping. He knew he had been disregarding his duties as a guardian, but the thing was, he just couldn't bring himself to care. Even Bunny had begun to worry, and that was how you knew things were bad.

While the winter spirit sat in silent thought, the guardians whispered, wondering what to do to help their friend. Sandy turned to North throwing a bunch of gold symbols In the air.

North, the only one who could, understood the man easily enough, "why do I have to talk to him?"

Bunny pitched In this time, "Sandy's right. We are all his friend, but he trust you most mate."

North groaned, "alright I'll talked to him."

Slowly the larger guardian approached the newest guardian, "Jack could we talk for a moment."

Jack jumped, startled, "oh. North, yah what's wrong?"

The Christmas guardian gave a smile, "look it's just, somethings wrong. We can all see it and we just wish you would tell us what's going on."

Jack frowned, head lowering, "I want to tell you guys, I Really do, but I don't think you guys will accept what it is."

North chuckled, "What if I promise to stand by you and support you?"

The teen hesitated, "I know you guys are listening. Will you all promise?" Seeing all of the guardians nod he sighed, "Alright it's about me liking someone that I don't think could return my feelings. It's had me in a funk."

Tooth giggled, "how do you know? And why wouldn't we approve of that?"

Jacks cheeks blushed pale snowflakes, "you won't approve as its pitch..."

Silence dominated the room as the guardians took in this new information but it was Bunny who responded first, "But pitch is...pitch. he is evil. He crushes children's dreams. "

Jack sighed, "I know but he hasn't recently. He just stays to himself. Honestly he is starting to remind me of myself, always alone, not believed in. What gender do you prefer bunny?"

The bunny huffed, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm partial to either gender. why?"

Frost smiled diatantly, "Pretend for a moment that Pitch never did those things to easter and tooth. Just picture him in your mind. Can you not see how beautiful those eyes are, contrasting against his flawless skin. See how sexy that smirk he wears is? His confidence and demeanor? Do you not wonder what he hides under the layers of robes he wears?"

It was plain that Bunny was doing as he was told, trying to see The nightmare king in his mind. The rabbit sighed, "look yes I can see his appeal but the point is he did do those terrible things. Look I will support you but I won't forgive the man easily. However if you are serious in your desire for him, you need to talk to him."

"I know but I'm so nervous he will just shut the door in my face. It's what I would've done when I felt like he probably is."

Tooth smiled softly, "if you like him and you believe he is in such a miserable state, you should talk to him. If he does reject you, stay by him. Be there for him. He will come around."

Jack nodded, "your right! I'm gonna talk to him. Thanks you guys. Your the best!" With that Jack was out the door and headed to find Pitch.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jack approached the Nightmare lords lair, he felt

stomach churn. "Pitch!..." No response. "Pitch, are you here?"

Finally a stirring came from the depth of the whole, "What do you want Frost? My nose is clean. "

Jack snickered, "I know. That's not why I'm here. I wanted to see if you want to go ice skating?"

The tall shadow gave a low huff, "why would I go anywhere with you winter?"

Jack squashed the hurt that tried to make itself known, "your right. Skating is probably to difficult for you, sorry I asked."

The dark man glared, "I never took you to be one for manipulation Winter. Fine I'll go skating if only to prove you wrong."

The winter spirit cheered inside, "alright fair enough, follow me."

As they reached a lake Pitch stared at the completely thawed lake with doubt. Before he could say anything though, Jack smirked before handing his staff to the man, "would you mind?"

Pitch stared at the staff with wide eyes. It was well known Jack loved his staff, and never let anyone touch it. Running his fingers over the wood he felt the thru of magic beneath his fingers. It felt good.

Looking to the staff then back at Jack he touch the staff to the water. Nothing happened and he frowned.

Frost stepped behind the tall man, running his fingers along his arm before resting his hand over pitchs'. Pitch jumped, "What are you doing winter?"

Jack held his ground, "showing you. Just close your eyes for a second...good. now focus on the magic beneath your fingers. Feel the air around you. Picture the lake turning to ice. Picture it cold and strong and beautiful. Then touch the staff to the water."

Jack let go of the man's hand and watched as pitch followed his instruction. Once again Pitch touched the wood to the water, this time watching in fascination as the lake froze over with a thick blue layer of ice. The nightmare king looked to Jack Confused, "why did it work for me?"

Jacks eyes softened, "because I accept you. My staff is apart of me and because I accept you so does my staff."

Pitch glared, "I don't want your pity winter."

Jack glared right back, "it's not pity. If you didn't remember, it was once you offering your friendship to me when I was not believed in. This is me doing the same. I see you Pitch. Now let's skate."

The dark spirit looked ready to reply but stopped himself and nodded, "Fine."

Jack stepped onto the ice with ease making an easy loop around the lake. Pitch stepped on as well, one rather than skating with ease like Jack he fell strait on his arse.

Jack started chuckling madly before skating over to the man of his desires, "here take my hands. I'll help you."

Pitch glared playfully before looking at the outstretched hand hesitantly. Slowly he reached out and excepted the help, gripping Jacks hand tight.

Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Sorry but I love a bit of fluff. Smut coming shortly! Please R&B


	3. Chapter 3

Jack gripped the nightmare Kings hands in his own, pulling him up with strong hands. As he did pitch landed straight into his arms, and he was in heaven. Not wanting the man to be uncomfortable, he put that aside.

Now that Pitch was standing Jack started instructing, "good, now hold onto me," Pitch wrapped his arm around the teens shoulder, "perfect. Now move your left foot forward, then your right." Before long the two spirits were gliding side by side, in a perfect unity.

Jack looked up and with a thought perfectly shaped ice flurries fell from the sky. Pitch looked over and allowed a small smile as a cold flake landed on his cheek. Lost In the peace of the moment both men were too distracted too notice how close they were to the edge of the lake. This led to both men skating strait into a bump of snow, falling flat on there face into to icy fluff.

Jack came up spluttering with laughter, surprised when Pitch did the same. Looking at the nightmare king Jack brushed some snow from his charcoal black hair. Not wanting to frighten the man, Jack very slowly leaned forward, allowing Pitch time to pull away. When he didn't and there lips touched, fire burst between them.

Neither man had felt such contact, and the intimate tension between them built quickly. Pitch moved in closer, his hand running through Jacks hair, gripping firmly. There lips moved together, tongues tasting each other in a kiss that brought steam from the ice they were lying in.

Finally pulling away breathless and panting. Pitch sighed before his eyes went dark, "this will never work Winter. I've gotta go." Without giving Jack a say, pitch was gone in the shadows leaving the young man hard, confused, and on the brink of tears.

Quietly he stood and headed sadly to the one person he could go to about this, so into the rabbit whole he went.


	4. Chapter 4

**GUESS WHO JUST GOT A NEW COMPUTER? THIS KID! UPDATES ALL AROUND!**

Chapter 4: Something's wrong

Bunny was never very observant when it came to the other guardians, as he had Easter to attend to, and didn't have time for that petty drama. That said, when Jack came stumble miserably into his den, it didn't take much for him to realize something was wrong. Though he would never admit it, bunny cared for Jack like a little annoying brother. Seeing his friend in such a state bothered him.

"Frost. What ye' doing' here?" he asked, his accent heavier to mask his worry for the boy.

Jack's head went, if at all possible, even lower, "Everything was going so well. I just don't understand. One moment we are dancing and kissing in the snow, and the next he's running off like I've poisoned him."

Bunny's brow rose, "So you were having a good time, you kissed him, and he left. Are you sure he wanted to be kissed?"

The winter spirit glared, "Of course. I didn't just force him to kiss me. I gave him plenty of time to pull away or say no. And he kissed me back."

Groaning the bunny tapped his foot, "Maybe he just needs time to think Frost. That's a lot to just throw onto a guy. Look, you are in no state to be working tonight. You can sleep here tonight. In the morning collect your thoughts and then go talk to him."

Reluctantly Jack nodded, "Alright, I am pretty tired. Are you sure it's okay for me to stay? I could help paint eggs. I don't have to go to sleep."

There was an immediate stop to that train of thought, "NO! You will not touch these eggs, those eggs, or any eggs ever again. Really go to sleep mate."

Simply laughing at the Easter spirits reaction Jack nodded, "Okay. Thank you for everything."

It didn't take long for the boy to fall into a deep and restless slumber.

Checking to make sure that the boy was asleep, Bunny gave a smirk before hopping out of the realm of Easter and into the land where Jack so liked to frolic and cause icy havoc. Ignoring the bite of the cold Bunny hunted until he found the boogie man's layer. He may hate frost, but only he was allowed to rip the little brat's heart out. Not Pitch. Oh Yes Pitch was about to get an earful.

 **Sorry it took so long to update. Now that I have a computer with internet access updates will be a lot more regular.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pitch Ice Chapter 5: Pitch Loses an Ear**

"Pitch!" Bunny yelled with fury. When no response came he growled in frustration, "Pitch, ye useless sod! Get your sorry ass out here!"

The nightmare spirit allowed his shadow to stretch across his abode, "If it isn't the kangaroo. What can I do for you _guardian?_ "

The Easter guardian glared, "Why do ye' think I'm here you dipstick? What did you do to Jack? He was just in my home miserably depressed after you ran off!"

Pitch huffed, "It's hardly my fault. The boy caught me off guard. It's not like I was expecting Frost to just up and kiss me. Give a guy some warning." A pointed look from the over grown bunny had the boogie man caving to the truth, "Alright! You lot have hated my guts for as long as spirits have roamed the earth. Then all of the sudden Jack comes sweeping in being, well, being Jack and makes me remember the dreams Sandy used to give me about having a family. Then he kissed me and I liked it. That's why I ran. I have been on this earth since before you and even North. Why would I all of a sudden be given the only thing I have ever wanted? After all this time."

The Bunny hung his head, "Look Pitch. I don't like you and I can't say I ever will, but Jack. Jack sees something in you that has left him willing to love you. That is big for Jack. After all he was once in your shoes. Talk to him. Apologize for running. This is your chance, and Jacks'.

Pitch listened and was moved but still hesitant, "Tell him to meet me tomorrow, where I broke his most prized position. He will know where to go."

Bunny nodded and turned away walking out before pausing by the exit, "Oh, and Pitch. Hurt him again and you will have more than just me to worry about." And then he was gone leaving Pitch deep in disturbed thoughts. The nightmares were going wild and he knew that with the way he was feeling right now, they would not calm.


End file.
